Emily James
Emily "Em" James was a pupil at Waterloo Road from the start of Series 5 to the end of Series 7. She joined Waterloo Road after the school merged with John Foster's, and is introduced as troubled pupil Lindsay James's sweet younger sister. She is worried after what happened that morning, before being confronted by Rachel Mason and the truth begins to come out. Series 5 Emily first appears on the first day of the new school year attending Waterloo Road along with her older sister Lindsay, after their school John Fosters, is merged with Waterloo Road. Emily's introverted attitude attracts attention from head Teacher Rachel Mason. Later on in the day, both she and Lindsey are shocked to discover their father has been murdered. A heartbroken Emily is shattered by the revelation and even more distressed to find out her mother, Marion has been arrested on suspicion of the murder. In Episode two, Emily wants to attend her fathers funeral, but Lindsey is less than happy about the idea and tries to persuade her that it isn't a good idea. Failing to do so, Rachel agrees to accompany them to the church. In the next episode, Emily is comforted by Karla Bentham. Seen as interfering by Lindsey, Karla is attacked by the John Fosters girl gang (led by Lindsey) and warned to stay away from Emily. Lindsey thinks she has got her point across to Karla, until she realises a distressed Emily saw the whole incident. Emily begins to pick up on Lindsey's violent and aggressive behavior. On trying to keep her away from the girls she's fighting with, she ends up getting caught in the middle of a confrontation between Lindsey and Michaela, a confrontation which is broken up just in time by Rachel and Christopher Mead In Episode six, Emily is seen developing a crush on her friend Denzil Kelly, not at all approved by Lindsey. Later on in the series, Emily finds out that Lindsey was being sexually abused by their dad. This results in her turning against him. It also makes Emily protective about her relationship with Lindsey, and she attempts to help her when she breaks down, despite being the younger sibling. In Episode 9, her mums trial arrives. Emily is sure she will be released and as Lindsey is giving evidence, Rachel asks Christopher to look after her for the day. At the trial, Marion isn't doing well, and the court all believe Lindsey is lying, which leads to her breaking down. During a break in the trial, Lindsey confesses to Rachel that she in fact killed her dad and that her mother lied to protect her. She is persuaded to tell the court the truth, and on doing so, proclaims the main reason she did killed her dad was to protect Emily, as the morning he died, he was going to abuse Emily the same way he had done to her. This leads to Lindsey being arrested and Marion being released. In Episode ten, Michaela is seen trying to support Lindsey by setting up a petition to back her in her impending trial. Emily is seen in the school with Denzil, who kisses her on the cheek. Her mum talks to Rachel about how well she is doing at the school and it is also revealed Lindsey is free on bail from the help of Michaela White and Emily. Series 6 Emily is concerned when her pal Denzil rebels with new boy Kyle Stack. She tells Mr Mead but Denzil goes too far when he and Kyle do a stunt on a bridge. When Denzil falls, Finn Sharkey tries to save Denzil, he saves him but falls himself. Series 7 Emily and Denzil tease new maths teacher Daniel Chalk. Emily sticks up for Denzil when Scout Allen irritates him. Scout Allen and Em didn't originally like each other at first, but in episode 13 Scout and Emily joy a life on rebellion together after Emily's sister Lindsay James didn't come to visit her after she was released from prison. This is the start of a friendship, before in Series 7 Episode 20 Scout ruins her friendship with Emily. Emily and Tariq Siddiqui were paired together to go into town and question the locals. They get chased by the police when Tariq tags on a wall. After losing them, Tariq kisses Emily on the cheek, that then made them a secret couple. Quotes ( to Tariq) do how it goes but just not with you Category:Students Category:John Foster former pupils Category:Past Characters Category:James family Category:Orphan on father side Category:Series 5 characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Denzil Kelly romances Category:Tariq Siddiqui romances